blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Asta vs. Rades Spirito
Asta vs. Rades Spirito is a fight that occurs during an invasion at the Clover Kingdom's Royal Capital. Pre-fight After all the preparations are ready, Rades Spirito begins to unleash an army of corpses on the Clover Kingdom's Royal Capital. While the guards are unable to defend the city against the attack, someone immediately informs the Knights that were gathered at the capital, regarding the invasion. Asta who is unwilling to wait for his superiors to formulate a counterattack strategy, leaves as he plans to find the perpetrator by following the biggest noise. On the other side, Rades encounters a little girl who is being left by herself. He then begins to pour his hatred of the Kingdom on her as a method of intimidation. Luckily, Asta manages to reach their location as he vows to protect everything that Rades wishes to destroy. Fight The fight begins with Rades is ordering the corpses that Asta had defeated to rise and attack the latter. Unfortunately, none of them are showing any signs of movements. During the confusion, the little girl manages to get away from Rades as she quickly hides behind Asta. After realizing Asta's identity as the Black Bull member whom is able to use anti magic, Rades immediately summons new corpses to attack him. Asta then begins to swiftly take every corpses down by hitting them with his sword in which Rades infers that the former's anti magic is nullifying the mana that he inserted to the corpses in order to control them. After defeating all of Rades' corpses, Asta quickly charges towards the former but he is quickly being stopped when Rades summons No.4 - Jimmy, which shoots a Magic Bullet towards him. To Asta's surprise, a scratch from a bullet begins to bleed extensively. Rades then reveals that Jimmy's magic bullets consist of curse power. Subsequently, he orders Jimmy to shoot a barrage of those bullets towards Asta. Luckily, the boy is able to parry all of them, which prompts Rades to shift the attacks towards the little girl whom Asta is protecting. As he is trying to protect the said girl, the wound on his cheek and lefthand side begin to get worse. At that moment, Asta is starting to lose his concentration and several attacks manage to bypass him. Fortunately, the little girl comes out unharmed as Noelle Silva manages to activate a defensive spell around her. Seeing that he no longer needs to worry about the little girl, Asta quickly charges towards Jimmy. Rades tries to prevent him from advancing even further by summoning several other corpses, but Leopold Vermillion swiftly clears a path for Asta by incinerating those corpses. As nothing else is blocking his path, Asta quickly delivers the finishing attack and takes "Jimmy" down. He then subsequently challenges Rades to fight him face-to-face. Unfortunately, Rades ignores Asta's challenge as he summons No.2 - Alfred, which crackles with Lightning Magic. Already weakened due to the wounds he got from Jimmy, Asta is struggling to fight Alfred as he reaches a point where he is no longer able to evade its attacks. Suddenly, to both Rades' and Asta's surprise, Alfred is instantly incinerated as Fuegoleon Vermillion enters the fight and commends Asta for his good combat performance before taking over the fight. Post-fight After he learns that a captain of a Magic Knights' squad is acknowledging him, Asta is quickly reinvigorated as he tries to continue fighting. Fortunately, Fuegoleon swiftly stops him in his tracks and reminds him to be aware of his own condition and avoid overexertion. Subsequently, Fuegoleon confronts Rades and begins to question his motive for the invasion. The latter then reveals his identity and his connection to the Kingdom, which is one of the reasons for his assault on the Royal Capital. References Navigation